


The Ones We Love

by yassiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassiwrites/pseuds/yassiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing matters more to Jordan at that moment than the answer to that one question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones We Love

   Derek kept avoiding Jordan’s gaze, taking forever to answer questions, and stumbling over his own words when he finally answered. He was nervous, Parrish could tell, and that made the deputy nervous as well.

What if Derek knew? What if he knew what Parrish was planning to do and was just trying to come up with a way to let him down easy? He could feel himself start panicking.

_Calm yourself, Jordan. There’s no way he can know. No way. You were very careful, there’s no need to worry._

Everything was going according to the plan so far. He’d been able to keep Derek away from the loft for the entire day. And it wasn’t even hard.   
Derek seemed to be determined to stay outside as well. Every time Jordan had problems coming up with plans, Derek would do so for him. Maybe it was a wolf thing, who knows?

When they did get back to the flat the sun was already setting. The couple opened the door to a line of candles leading the way to the terrace. Derek wove his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his chin on the deputy’s shoulder.

“It seems like there’s only one way for us to go.” Parrish could only laugh at that.

“I guess so,” he said, disentangling himself from Derek’s arms and taking the werewolf’s hand in his instead and leading the man along the path the candles formed.

The terrace looked beautiful. Little candles spread all over the place were the only source of light aside from the full moon that now shone in the sky. A table was set in the middle of it, a bottle of wine set between the plates, which were already fool with a tasty yet sophisticated looking chicken dish.

Jordan could hardly believe it; those kids had really outdone themselves. When he looked at Derek the love shone so bright in his eyes, it was like they saying all the words the wolf never managed to say, all the words Parrish himself had prepared to say later that same night. He felt himself be pulled closer to the other man, strong arms wrapping around him while their mouths touch oh-so-sweetly. The kiss was over as fast as it’d started, but then men stayed close, foreheads touching, silly smiles on both their mouths.

If asked, none of them would be able to tell for how long they’d stayed there, holding each other lovingly.

They eventually made it to the table. Talks of their jobs, of the movie they watched together last night, of their lives in general would’ve made the dinner seem quick if Jordan didn’t feel the need to check his pockets for the small black box every five minutes. He was anxious though, and who could blame him, really?

Derek was looking at him with one eyebrow raised in question, and the deputy knew he’d let his nerves show. He was about to ask the man he loved, the man of his life, to marry him. It was a big night.

Parrish took a deep breath and looked at the other in the eyes before getting up from the chair and lowering himself on one knee.

“Derek –“he said, only to be interrupted by his boyfriend almost falling of his chair.

“Wa-wait, just wait.” Parrish felt his heart break at the sound of those words, he tried to hide it, but by the panicked look on his boyfriend’s face he wasn’t successful.

He reached for Derek’s hand, what he could only hope was a calming smile on his face.   
“Der, it’s okay. If it’s not the right time, I understand –“

“No, it’s not that, it’s…” Derek was fumbling around with his pockets for a while until he came up with a box exactly like the one Parrish himself was holding and opened it to reveal a silver band with a triskelion at the center. A triskelion like the one on the wolf’s back.

“It’s my family’s symbol. Actually, this is a family ring… It’s the one my mother gave my dad when they got married and I… I wanted you to have it. If you’ll accept it, me, that is. What I mean is –“

“Will you marry me?” Jordan said, a stupidly large smile on his lips, the certainty of the answer he’d get spreading a warm feeling within the man.  Derek’s eyes softened, and he cupped the deputy’s chin, bringing him in for a quick kiss.

“Yes, I’d like that. Would _you_ like to marry me?”

“Guess so.”

 

Later, when they’re both lying down on their bed, basking in the afterglow of great celebratory sex, Jordan hears Derek groan. He tips his head up to look at his boyf… fiancé. His fiancé. The word sent a shiver through his spine.

“What?”

“They knew. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, the pack. They knew you’d propose as well, didn’t they?”

“They knew you would?” Parrish said, sitting up and turning to Derek. “Oh, that explains why you didn’t seem surprised when we arrived here. God… Those kids, they are the worst.”

Derek nods.

“We have to send them a thank you gift.”

“We do.”

“But it can wait” Jordan says, as he straddles the werewolf’s lap, he bends down do bite at the other man’s neck, but not before seeing the smirk on Derek’s face.

“Yeah, it can definitely wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apackofhales on tumblr!


End file.
